Little Luke
by DaughteroftheRedKing
Summary: Post-game. Asch and Luke haven't been back for long, but already Luke has himself in another mess. Now Asch has to deal with being his babysitter. Great. (Rated T for violence and bloodyness) (Short thing)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again, my lovely little readers! This is my...third TotA multi-chap, I think? I dunno. Anyway, Lorelei prequel will be posted once this is finished. It's pretty small, about 8-10 chapters, so I hope you enjoy!**

**This is a post-game, so using a weird thing I found in another fic, there is an explanation into why both Asch and Luke are alive. Luke has also been made a child. Hence the title.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. It is the property of Namco Bandai.**

* * *

Asch lay on his bed, gazing at the ceiling. It had been a little under a year since he and his replica had returned, and in that time he had taken up a permanent residence in the Inn of the village he was staying at. The only person who visited him often was Natalia, but even then she couldn't usually stay very long.

There came a sudden knock on the door of his room, and he sat up, scowling. Who would dare to disturb him?

Walking over to it, he thrust it open. "What do you wa-"

"Here, look after him for us. Bye!" said Natalia quickly, thrusting a small figure into his grasp before slamming the door shut. Asch heard the sound of running feet as he tried to comprehend what had happened.

Finally he remembered the fact he was holding someone and looked down, wondering who it was. Bright green eyes and flame red hair like his own made him pause, but although the boy looking at him resembled himself and Luke, he was far too young...

"Are you done staring?" asked the boy.

Asch blinked, then frowned. "...Are you another replica?" he asked suspiciously.

The boy rolled his eyes. "You're paranoid as well as angsty? How are we even the same person?" he muttered sighing.

Asch blinked. "Wait...Are you the dreck?"

"Yes...And my name is _Luke_."

"...Why are you a small child, dreck?"

Luke sighed. "It's a long story. Basically, Jade was wondering how stable my fonons were after returning, and made my body the age it actually is. I still have all my memories, but I have a smaller body," he explained.

Asch eyed him. "And why exactly did they give you to me?" he asked.

"They said they didn't want a kid under their feet while they looked for a way to turn me back..." Luke said, looking downcast.

"So they dumped you on me?" Asch asked, unimpressed.

"It was Natalia's idea. She said you were just sulking in your room," Luke shrugged. He glanced around. "You really don't have very much in here, do you," he noted.

Asch gave him a flat glare, then deposited the small Luke on one of the chairs. "Sit there. Don't move. Don't talk," he ordered, giving him a scowl. Luke cowered slightly, nodding quickly, and Asch turned away. He got on his bed and lay down on his side, staring out the window.

Silence invaded, Luke quietly swinging his feet as Asch gazed out of the window. Both redheads were silent, though Luke let loose the occasional quiet sigh.

Honestly, Luke hadn't wanted to go to Asch. His original was depressing just to be around, and he'd had doubts that Asch would let him stay. Natalia had been adamant he would look after Luke, but the redhead was extremely doubtful.

As the hours went by, Luke felt hunger grow. He waited, wondering if Asch was going to make anything, before he finally grew impatient.

"Um...Asch?"

"What do you want?" was the curt reply.

"...I'm hungry.." Luke said quietly.

"Make yourself some food then," Asch snapped, not moving.

Luke hesitated, glancing to the adjoining kitchen, then slipped off the chair. He padded into it, glancing around. He sighed in irritation as he realised how high up all the cupboards were, and wished for the nth time that he was his normal size.

Grabbing the chair, he dragged it into the kitchen and climbed onto it. Opening a few cupboards, he looked for something to make some food with.

"...A boiled egg couldn't be too hard," he decided finally, jumping off. He searched through the cupboards, finding a saucepan and carrying it over to the sink. He filled it with water and lifted it up, grunting in effort as he somehow carried it over to the stove. He switched it on, watching the water boil.

As it began bubbling, he went looking for some eggs.

"Asch?" he called finally.

"What?!"

"Do...do you have any eggs?"

"No! Now stop bothering me!"

Luke sighed. Well, that was a wasted effort. He switched the hob off and grabbed the handle of the saucepan. Lifting it up, he began carrying it back towards the sink.

The handle slipped in his grasp and he yelped as the hot water burned him, the saucepan clattering to the floor.

Asch glanced up at the sound, wondering what the idiot dreck was doing. He sighed and stood up, heading over to the kitchen.

"Dreck? What are you doing?" he asked as he entered. He blinked before raising an eyebrow as he watched Luke put the empty saucepan on the side and reach for something to clean the water with. Asch frowned as he noticed Luke was keeping one arm out of his sight.

"Oh, um, hi Asch. Sorry, I kinda dropped the water. I'll clean it up now," Luke said, looking embarrassed.

"What did you do to your arm?" asked Asch, not taken in by the conversational tone.

Luke flinched, then laughed awkwardly. "What are you talking about? My arm's fine," he said, wiggling his fingers.

"Don't play dumb with me, dreck," Asch snapped.

"Look, it's fine," Luke sighed, continuing to mop up.

Asch eyed him, then walked up to him, reaching down and grabbing his wrist. Luke gasped in pain then whimpered as Asch pulled his arm up, gazing at the deep red burn.

"Stupid dreck. How clumsy can you be?" Asch growled, dragging him over to the sink and putting the cold water on. Luke winced as the water hit his burn, then sighed in relief.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What were you even doing?" asked Asch.

"Well, I was going to make a boiled egg, but I didn't check if you had any eggs," Luke explained.

Asch rolled his eyes, leaving Luke at the tap. "Seeing as you are completely incapable, dreck, I suppose I'll make you something. Only this time, though."

Luke looked at him in surprise, then smiled. "Thanks," he said.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, I'm rushing to get this out before my internet goes. Next chapter will be longer, promise!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is out so late, my computer was being a spaz (I can only use Internet Explorer to get the chapters done, and so everything just goes ridiculously slow...)**

**Anyway, onto the stuff!**

* * *

One sandwich later, Luke was again sitting on the chair, except with a bag full of ice bandaged to his burn. Asch was again staring out of the window.

The silence was almost deafening to Luke, who was used to the hustle and bustle of home, and the chattering of his friends. It must have been normal for Asch, however, as he didn't seem bothered in the slightest.

Luke sighed, curling up on the chair and laying his head on the arm. How was his original so...boring? All he seemed to do was lie around all day and scowl at things. They were so vastly different, it was ridiculous.

As he continued to think, his eyelids began to droop. Briefly, he wondered how irritated Asch would be if he fell asleep, before he drifted off.

Asch heard a quiet snore and turned, seeing Luke curled on the chair asleep. He frowned as he gazed at him. If he and the dreck were the same...was this what he looked like when he slept? Then again, Luke was a much gentler person. It was likely that the peace he had when asleep reflected that.

Without really thinking about it, his eyes slipped over Luke's face taking in everything about him. He saw the little frown on Luke's forehead - probably the only outward sign he gave that he wasn't enjoying his predicament.

As the sun began to set and the street lights came, it occurred to Asch that Luke probably didn't have any other clothes or toiletries. He wasn't even sure where they had found the clothes Luke was wearing at the moment; then again, Suzanne had probably kept some from when he was younger.

He glanced up at the clock. It was getting on for supper...knowing the dreck he'd probably want something to eat.

Asch sighed and stood up, resigning himself to the fact that he was now Luke's babysitter, whether he wanted to be or not.

* * *

Luke yawned as he woke up, glancing around blearily. He could smell something delicious cooking...Then again, knowing Asch, he probably wouldn't be allowed any.

He slipped off the chair and into the kitchen, watching as Asch easily cooked. Luke was a little surprised at his ease, but guessed he must have learnt while living on his own for so many years.

Asch glanced at him as he entered, frowning. "What, you think you can get free food after sleeping half the afternoon?" he asked. Luke hesitated, glancing hungrily at the food, and Asch sighed. "If you help me with a few bits, I'll let you have some."

Luke blinked then grinned, eagerly rushing forward. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, glancing around.

Asch considered, then started giving Luke instructions, which the younger boy happily carried out.

Finally the food was ready and Luke slipped onto his seat, swinging his feet. Asch set the plates down and silently started eating. Luke watched him for a moment before also eating, glancing up from time to time. Finally he worked up some courage.

"How come you don't like talking?" he asked. Asch glanced at him, about to deliver an insulting reply, then paused as he watched back away slightly.

Considered, he decided he could spare a decent reply. "I've been living alone for a while, so I haven't really had a chance to just chat with people. It's habit more than a dislike," he said.

Luke blinked, surprised he'd gotten an answer. He considered for a moment.

"Well, why don't you just try talking to me? What do you want to talk about?" he suggested, grinning.

Asch scowled. "Why would I want to talk to you, dreck?" he snapped, finishing his food and putting the plate on the side. He headed out, Luke watching him go.

"...Sorry," he mumbled.

* * *

It had been a couple of days, and Luke was starting to think Asch felt he was more trouble than he was worth. Asch had to make all his meals and wash his clothes, and stall keepers wouldn't sell anything to Luke unless Asch was with him. The irritation coming from Asch was almost palpable.

Late on the third night, Luke opened his eyes from where he was curled up on the chair. Glancing over at the bed, he saw that Asch was asleep.

Slipping off the chair, he slipped his shoes on. He hesitated then grabbed Asch's sword, deciding he could pay Asch back when he was back to normal.

He quickly wrote a note - though Asch probably wouldn't care - and headed out. There was no one at the counter, which he was grateful about, and he easily slipped out of the building and into the streets.

Glancing up at Asch's window, he hesitated briefly before heading for the town exit.

* * *

He was starting to regret his decision now.

He'd been happily trekking through a nearby forest when he'd been attacked by a roaming pair of ligers. Automatically he grabbed the handle of Asch's sword, then struggled to pull it out.

As he suddenly realised he wasn't strong enough to even handle a full-sized _sword_, the ligers attacked. He stumbled back, clutching his leg where the liger had hit it, then scrambled back as the other attacked. Pushing himself up, he gritted his teeth against the pain flaring through his leg. He limped away, the ligers giving chase through the forest.

Looking around, he spotted an easy-to-climb tree and pulled himself up. Years of tree climbing from when he was younger quickly came into play, and he was soon halfway up the tree. Sitting back, he made sure he was securely up the tree before glancing down. The ligers were circling the tree, growling up at him. He sighed and ripped the sleeve off his shirt, wrapping it around the cut. Balefully, he realised his blood covered the tree slightly.

_'Ugh...Maybe this would have been better if I'd just stayed with Asch...But I'm such a nuisance...'_

One of the ligers leapt at the tree and he yelped as it shook, scrabbling for a hold.

_'I'm not even going to live much longer at this rate!'_

* * *

Asch woke to a sudden panicked thought, though it faded before he could properly grasp it. He sat up, rubbing a hand through his crimson locks, and automatically glanced over at the chair. He frowned as he realised Luke wasn't sitting in it, and stood up, walking into the kitchen.

It took a moment to register that Luke wasn't there either, before he turned and strode back into his room. Glancing around, he spotted the sheet of paper on the chair Luke slept on and picked it up.

_'To Asch,_

_Sorry I've been bothering you so much. Thanks for looking after me anyway. I'll head out and see if I can find one of my friends._

_From Dreck._

_P.S: I'm borrowing your sword.'_

Asch stared at the note in disbelief for a moment, then scowled.

"That dreck!" he hissed, realising the panicked thought that woke him must have been Luke's.

Turning, he grabbed his jacket and automatically reached for his sword before remembering the idiot had it. Giving a little growl, he stormed out of his room and down the stairs.

He stopped at the counter briefly, slamming a hand down on the desk. The innkeeper looked up with a jump, looking at him hesitantly.

"H-How can I help you, sir?" he asked, recognising the man who stayed in his room constantly.

"Did a little kid who looks like me with a sword come through here?" he snapped.

The innkeeper shook his head. "I've been up since dawn and I haven't seen anyone," he replied, uncertain how he would react.

Asch scowled then stormed out, trying to pick up Luke's fonon frequency. He eventually found it a few miles out of town, but not too far. He could probably make good time if he hurried.

Sighing and wondering how Luke got himself into such trouble, he ran to the edge of town.

* * *

Luke whimpered as the tree shook again, nearly getting unseated. He'd been hoping the ligers would get bored and leave, but they could smell fresh blood and they wanted it.

_'Asch is right...I really am useless...' _he thought to himself, closing his eyes as he clung on for dear life.

_'Yes, you are. Now give me my sword,' _Asch snapped back.

Luke opened his eyes in surprise, looking down. _'Asch? Where are you?'_

_'Coming, but I don't want to face enemies bare-handed. Just chuck my sword clear of whatever it is.'_

Luke glanced around, then thrust the sword across the ground. It clattered against a tree a little way off, distracting the ligers. They glanced around for it, then a figure stepped forward and pulled the sword from its sheath.

"You're irritating, dreck. Did you know that? Making me do all your dirty work."

Luke glanced over, giving a relieved smile as he caught sight of Asch. "Sorry," he said.

Asch snorted. "You don't sound very sorry," he noted, before facing the ligers. Raising his sword, he gazed at them a moment before attacking.

The fight didn't last very long, and soon the ligers were lying dead on the floor. Asch swung his blade, getting most of the blood off it, then looked up at Luke.

"Are you coming down at all?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luke glanced around, laughing tiredly. "Yeah, sure, if I can figure out how..." he mumbled before his eyelids drifted closed and he fell.

Asch swore and leapt forward, dropping his blade and catching Luke at the last second. Almost instinctively he cradled him close to himself, checking him over.

He saw the bloodstained cloth and scowled, quickly straightening. He grabbed his sword and flung it back in its sheath before picking it up and starting back to town.

* * *

**A/N: I suppose the first bit could have been in the last chapter, but like I said before, I was rushing :/ Anyway, this is basically just going to be Luke getting in lots of trouble (what's new?) and Asch helping him! With bonding bits in between :3**

**Also, this is the explanation for why they're both alive. This was provided by Lanane in her story 'Promises', which you should all go check out because it is super adorable and really well written!**

* * *

_The most popular end theories are that either Luke comes back alive, which makes the most sense with the story elements of the game; or that Asch comes back alive, which makes the most sense with the science elements of the game. I, however, never like to make things easy, so of course, I read between the lines and read waaaaaaay too much into different events of the game, and I have now come to the conclusion that both of them made it out alive (obviously, as the above chapter indicates). So where's my proof? Well, read on, reader!_

_Okay, first, we need to know a bit about "The Big Bang." Based on two conversations Jade has with Spinoza and Dist, we know these three things: The Big Bang is a theory developed by the almost-never-wrong Jade, that it is supposedly inevitable between an original and replica when they are perfect isofons of each other, and that the original's fonic and strike artes weaken as the time of the Big Bang approaches. What we don't know, however, is what the Big Bang actually is. Although it is never actually stated, what happens to Star the Cheagle is implied to be a Big Bang._

_So what happened to Star? Well, the poor thing was used as a lab rat by Dist, who replicated a perfect isofon of Star. When your party first encounters Star, it has been about a month(+) since Dist started experimenting on him. At this point, Star's fonic abilities are much weaker than its replica's, even though the original is supposed to be stronger. This suggests that the process leading up to the Big Bang had already begun. In fact, the process may have begun the moment the replica was created. After about three more months(+), when the party finally lets Star out, the replica is missing. When Jade later questions Star about this, Star says that he himself had died, and after he died, he felt something warm flow into him. The next thing he knew, he was alive, and the replica was gone. To sum up: When the Big Bang occurs, the original dies. The replica then sends its life force into the original, both causing the original to revive and the replica to disappear. (Dist also says something implying that the disappearing party's memories would also be inherited, but Star never confirms this.)_

_We now look at Asch and Luke's case. In the Cheagle case, the original became weaker immediately, but Asch was fine for over seven years. Why is that? I believe that the answer lies with Lorelei. When people keep saying that the Big Bang needs to happen between Asch and Luke because they're perfect isofons, a lot of them seem to forget that Lorelei is also a perfect isofon of the Fabre boys. Of course, no one suggests a Big Bang involving Lorelei. (And I doubt one could have happened, considering that he shoots up into the fon belt in the end.) My thinking is that Lorelei somehow inhibited the whole Big Bang process, that his presence as a third wheel of sorts helped to ground Asch and Luke, and it kept them from merging. When Van absorbed Lorelei, however, this influence weakened. That may be why Asch started to freak out after the Absorption Gate. (He could feel his abilities decline after Lorelei was trapped.)_

_Now let's talk about Lorelei. We know that Lorelei is the collective conscience of the seventh fonon, the healing fonon. But what's the extent of those healing powers? Well, Van shows us that Lorelei can stabilize separating fonons (Van said that his fonons were separating when he was falling toward the core.), as well as resurrect the dead (There is no way that Sync was still alive. Even if he had survived the plummet to the core, he would have starved to death by that point.). Now, who else do we know that either died or had their fonons separating?_

_Fast forward to the ending. Luke just freed Lorelei, Luke is now holding Asch's body, and Lorelei is congratulating Luke for screwing over the planet's memory. I think it would have been awfully rude for Lorelei to just go, "Kthxbai!" and leave the two guys that just saved his ass to their unfortunate fates. No. Lorelei resurrected Asch (You saw the hand move, right?) and stabilized Luke, and Lorelei's renewed presence in the world kept the Big Bang from happening. The big flashy part was just the finalization of what Lorelei had done._

_(+)These time frames are estimates I made from looking at the three dates given in the game (Beginning—Rem-Decan 23, ND2018; The Return to Baticul—Gnome-Decan 2, ND2018; Post-Absorption Gate—Gnome-Redecan 28, ND2018), and the time frame given in the Star-Jade conversation (six months). As these are just estimates, they may be off by a month or so._

* * *

**I understand it's a long read, but it's really fascinating and personally I agree with it, which is why I had the confidence to write a post-game fic with them both alive. As I said before, go check out her story! It really is a good read :) (I don't know why I assume they're a girl...meh. Sorry if you read it and you're a guy, Lanane)**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And we get to bits where I actually researched injuries and stuff!**

* * *

Luke blearily opened his eyes, glancing around in confusion. Last he was remembered, he was in a tree.

"Finally awake, dreck?"

Luke turned, spotting Asch sitting on the chair and staring out the window.

"Asch? Wait...are we in the inn again?" he asked, confused.

Asch rolled his eyes, standing up and walking over. "Move the covers," he ordered. Luke did as he was told and watched as Asch knelt down, undoing the bandages around his leg and looking at the scratch marks. He grabbed some new bandages, almost...gently wrapping them around his injury.

"Um...Asch? Are you feeling okay?" he asked finally.

Asch glanced up at him, looking a little startled, then scowled. "I'm fine, dreck. Now shut up," he snapped, standing and walking into the kitchen.

Luke hesitated. "...Are you sure? You seem more...irritated than normal," he said.

"If I'm more irritated, it's because you decided it would be a good idea to leave in the middle of the night - with _my _sword - and nearly get yourself killed! Natalia would skin me alive if she knew I'd let you get hurt!" Asch snapped back.

Luke drew back a little. "I-I'm sorry...You just seemed to be constantly irritated with me, so I thought it would be better if I just left. I didn't realise your sword would be too heavy for me to use."

"Hmph. I wondered why you didn't fight. What happened to your own sword, dreck?"

"The others said I was too young to have a sword. It's like, just because they know how young I am, I'm suddenly completely incompetent."

"Considering you've managed to burn and injure yourself in three days, I think I agree with them," Asch muttered.

"That's not the point," Luke sighed, turning onto his side.

Asch shrugged, standing up and walking off. Luke listened to him go, waiting until he heard him moving in the kitchen before curling up.

"...I don't like this.."

* * *

Asch, as usual, was up first. He shifted uncomfortably from where he had been sleeping on the chair, glancing over at the bed. Luke was still asleep, mumbling incoherently.

That familiar pang of relief flooded through Asch, and he grunted. Why was he so happy the dreck was alright? He'd caused Asch nothing but trouble from the very first moment they met, and yet...yet, he was always so relieved to know that he was alive, and safe.

Especially when he looked so...innocent.

Shaking his head, he scowled before walking into the kitchen. He was about to start banging some pots when he paused. No...Luke needed rest if his body was going to fully heal.

Asch grunted. The only reason Luke needed to get better was so Natalia didn't kill Asch. That was all.

As he slowly lowered the pot, he sighed. Why did he care? That dreck had taken everything from him; his home, his family, his fiancée, his friends, his country, his _life_. Yet Asch couldn't help but want to make sure he was safe.

He heard footsteps and turned, seeing Luke at the door. "What are you doing up, dreck?" he snapped.

"A-Asch...my head feels really dizzy...And I'm really really hot," Luke mumbled. Asch blinked then went over to him, kneeling down and pressing a hand against Luke's forehead. Looking him over, he saw how flushed Luke was, and how clouded his eyes were. His hand also quickly confirmed that Luke was burning up.

Asch quickly stood up, gently lifting Luke up. Luke automatically snuffled against him, his burning forehead seeming on fire against Asch's neck. He wriggled a moment, until Asch stopped him.

"Don't move about so much, dreck. I'm going to take you to a doctor," he muttered.

Luke gave a slow nod, sinking against Asch a little as he hurried out. He was soon hurrying down the street to the doctors, ignoring the few confused looks from the early risers.

He reached the house, quickly knocking. After a moment it was opened, a bearded man with gentle eyes looking out. "Good morning. How can I help?" he asked, smiling.

"My...my brother is sick. I need you to make sure he's fine," Asch said, holding Luke a little tighter.

Luke blinked his eyes open, looking at Asch with a slightly confused expression. "Brother..?" he mumbled.

The doctor glanced at them, then nodded. "Alright. Come in," he said, holding the door open for them to enter. As he led them down the hall, he glanced back. "What brought it on?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh...He has an injury on his leg that may have caused it," Asch said.

"Right. Set him down on here, then please wait outside. I need to focus, and you being worried will only agitate him," the doctor said, motioning to the bed. Asch nodded, gently lowering Luke on the bed then slowly headed out of the room.

* * *

A little while later, the doctor came back out. Asch stood up, looking at him expectantly.

"Your brother should be fine. He seems to have a very minor infection where his injury is, and a fever usually occurs when the body is fighting the infection. It is pretty high, but it's not dangerous."

Asch sighed inaudibly. "So he'll be fine then? Hmph. He would worry me," he muttered.

The doctor glanced back at the room. "Even though he's fine at the minute, you don't want him to get worse. He needs plenty of rest, and you'll need to keep him hydrated and cool. Plenty of water, and a bath in lukewarm water for about five or ten minutes will also help bring his temperature down. Don't make him too cold though - if he starts shivering, warm him up a little. Shivering raises body temperature, which we don't need."

Asch nodded slowly, taking this all in. Most of it was common knowledge, but it was still good to know.

"I'll also give you some herbs to help with his fever and injury. The ones for his leg just have to be made into a salve and applied three times a day. Take the bandages off occasionally to let the air get to it as well. For the fever, just heat them in water and let them cool a little, then get him to drink it through the day. It'll ease any chills he has. If you do all that, he should be better in a few days." The doctor gave a brief smile. "You should take him home. He'll rest easier if he's somewhere familiar."

* * *

Asch walked back down the street, holding Luke to him. He was curled against Asch, sleeping a little, but it was fitful. Asch gave a little sigh. Luke was certainly turning out to be more trouble than he was worth...

Luke gave a little snuffle then woke up, looking around blearily. "Where are we?" he mumbled, confused.

"Just go back to sleep," Asch muttered.

Luke looked at him, then frowned. "Why did you tell that man I was your brother?" he asked.

Asch hesitated. "I merely said the first thing that I thought of. Saying you were my replica would have made him less likely to help you."

Luke took this in. "Why...do you want him to help me? I thought you hated me," he said quietly.

"I don't hate you, dreck," Asch muttered.

Luke didn't look convinced, but dropped it in favour of settling back in Asch's arms and going back to sleep.

* * *

Asch carefully set Luke onto the bed, pulling off the covers but leaving a thin blanket. He hesitantly pulled it over Luke, checking he was alright before heading to the kitchen to get breakfast.

He sighed a little as he quietly cooked his food. He's only been looking after the dreck for a few days, and yet he'd already gotten in so much trouble. It was no wonder he'd managed to mess up so badly before.

He heard Luke give a little mumble and glanced out at him. He turned over, curling under the blanket before slipping back into his restless sleep.

...Maybe he was being too hard on the dreck.

* * *

Luke blinked his eyes open, looking around in confusion. He couldn't really remember what happened...

He pushed himself up, giving a quiet groan as his head seemed to explode. He sat for a moment, letting his head settle a little, then slowly got out of the bed. He unsteadily padded towards the kitchen, wondering where Asch was.

He entered the kitchen, glancing around. Asch wasn't in here, but there was a cup on the table and a note beside it. He sat on the chair, grabbing the note and reading it.

_'I've gone down town. I'll be back soon. Drink this, it'll help, then get some more rest._

_- Asch'_

"Eloquent," Luke muttered, then grabbed the cup and took a sip. He pulled a little face; it wasn't hot, and it didn't taste fantastic either. Still, Asch said it would help..

Sighing, he slowly sipped it, eventually coming to ignore the odd taste. When he finally finished it, he placed the cup on the side and walked back to the bed. He curled up under the covers, closing his eyes a moment.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes again. He didn't feel tired at all...He pushed himself into a sitting position, turning on his side to stare out of the window. Maybe he'd just gotten used to being busy constantly, but he felt so bored. He hadn't realised Asch did so little.

The door opened, and Luke looked back as Asch entered. He closed the door before turning, glancing at Luke.

"You're finally awake? Took you long enough," he said.

"Sorry," mumbled Luke.

Asch rolled his eyes. "You don't need to apologise, dreck. The doctor said you needed plenty of rest anyway." He walked over to the bed, reaching behind him and grabbing something. He held it out for Luke, who looked surprised but took it.

As he pulled it onto his lap, he realised it was a sword. It was much smaller than he was used to, but at this size, it was perfect for him. Still...

"You bought me a sword?"

"You need to be able to defend yourself. Without a weapon you're useless."

Luke didn't look convinced. "I thought I was useless anyway," he said.

"That depends on the situation," Asch replied eventually, before walking off to the kitchen.

Luke watched him go, surprised. It was almost like Asch was...well, being _nice _to him.

* * *

**A/N: From this bit onwards was really a challenge for me. I like writing In Character, and obviously someone like Asch - who is well-known in the game to hate Luke - would be difficult to write starting to like Luke. I had to make sure not to make him randomly nice and happy without a good reason why, but not make him too surly the entire time and give across the feeling of him still not liking Luke - when the whole point was he started to view Luke as a brother rather than an extra him.**

**Hopefully this lives up to all of our expectations :)**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And we go straight into a backflash/dream thing! (Spoiler: Luke POV but Asch Memory in case you get confused)**

* * *

_He wasn't sure where he was. A large field of some sort, the grass a lush green and sky a bright blue. He sat there for a while, staring up at it listlessly._

_How could the world still be so beautiful? After everything that had happened to him...Why hadn't the world changed at least a little?_

_Deep inside, he knew. He was a small, insignificant part of everything. Even though his whole life had been torn from him, nothing changed because, to the world, it was unimportant. This huge world he was part of didn't care about the small humans which lived on it. It didn't take pity, or even care._

_As a tear slipped down his cheek, there was a slight rustle as the wind blew across the field. It gently caressed his cheek, drying the tear before it could fall._

_For a moment he was surprised, then he smiled. Maybe it did care, in a strange way._

* * *

_It was him. The _other_ him, the one who had stolen his whole life from him. He stood there, his gaze shocked, and he felt irritation rise. Did he truly think he was so special? No...No, he had never been special. He was only a copy, an extra._

_He allowed his hatred to grow, drawing his sword as the other him leapt towards him. He would destroy him...He would reclaim what was rightfully his!_

_As their swords clashed, the wind howled around them, tugging at them. His anger suddenly faded, and he pushed the other back before turning and leaping onto the Tartarus._

_...One day. But not today._

* * *

_He stood in a large field once more. It was just as beautiful, just as serene. Even this huge change did nothing. He was still as insignificant as before._

_As the wind gently brushed around him, he felt the last of his pent-up rage fade. It wasn't his or his other's fault. They had been thrust into this life because of the selfish whims of another man. To continue to feel anger towards someone who had never known - and couldn't have known - was just as selfish._

_That lingering affection, the desire to protect his other half, was all that remained now. A little annoyance, maybe some anger, but they would never go away. If he could only focus on the good rather than the bad...then, one day, maybe he could finally explain._

* * *

Luke slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he gazed blearily at the ceiling. What a weird dream...wasn't it? It had felt different from that, more like a memory than a dream. But they definitely weren't any of his memories...

He glanced over at Asch, wondering for a moment if they were Asch's memories. It wasn't impossible, after all; they had a strong bond despite how much Asch hated Luke.

Still, the memories had seemed so...gentle. Not like Asch. Maybe they really were just some odd dreams which just felt nostalgic.

He briefly remembered Asch saying he didn't hate Luke, and frowned. Had he been lying? Hell, even Luke hated himself; he had never gotten past the self-loathing he held from Akzeriuth and times before then, when he was naive and foolish. Of course, he never told the others. He didn't want to worry them, especially Tear. But when he was left alone to think at night, his thoughts usually travelled down darker paths. He tried not to think that way, but it was hard.

He heard a quiet yawn and turned, watching Asch slowly push himself up and look around groggily. The action was decidedly un-Asch-like, and Luke gave a little giggle. Asch glanced at him, startled for a moment, before scowling. Without a word he stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Luke to his thoughts.

* * *

A week later, Luke was completely better. His fever had broken after three days, but he'd been shaky and weak afterwards, and his leg was still healing. Another few days, and he was as good as new.

Of course he was just as bored as before, and spent most of his day staring blankly at walls unless Asch let him go into town. When he was better, Asch kicked him off his bed again, so he was back to sleeping in the chair, too.

Asch had been slowly cleaning his sword when he set it aside. "Dreck," he said.

"Mmm?" replied Luke, not looking at him.

Asch hesitated, unsure how to go about it, before finally sighing. "Would you prefer if we...went to another town? Together?"

Luke blinked then looked at him. "Huh?"

"I'm not repeating myself," Asch snapped, grabbing his sword again.

"No, I mean, um...Yes. Please."

Asch gave a grunt and a brief nod, not turning round. Luke watched him for a moment, then smiled.

Maybe Asch wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Luke gave a wide yawn, rubbing his eyes and shifting the pack on his back slightly. Asch had woken him up pretty early, saying he wanted to leave without getting bothered by others.

"Hurry up," Asch called from further ahead. Luke glanced at him then jogged to catch up, walking beside him. Now that he was out again, his mood had improved considerably, and he gave a happy hum.

Asch glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "What has you in such a good mood?" he asked finally.

Luke looked at him in surprise, then shrugged. "I just like being out, is all," he replied.

"Why?" asked Asch, a bit confused.

Luke considered. "I just feel more free, I guess. I always hated being stuck in that stuffy mansion, so actually being outside always feels like a privilege." He remembered something and his smile dropped. "Oh, um...I mean, I just can't want to get home, really."

Asch was confused as to why Luke had changed his answer, but dropped it. Maybe he just didn't want to tell him. They had been at each other's throats just over a year ago, after all.

There was a cry and Asch turned, spotting the monster. Just what he'd been waiting for.

He drew his sword, motioning for Luke to do the same. The other red head also easily drew his, lifting it in front of him.

"Alright, dreck. I'm going to teach you to fight," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're sloppy. If you want to get better - which I assume you do - you need to refine your strikes. And the best way to do that is a real battle."

Luke glanced at him in surprise, then nodded. Asch was a good fighter, and the only reason he'd beaten him that one time was because he'd been weakened by his energy going to Luke.

Asch started attacking the monster, Luke watching him carefully. His strikes were all well places, graceful and powerful, though he never expended more effort than was needed.

Eventually the monster lay defeated, and Asch easily sheathed his sword. "Until you're back to normal, your strikes will likely be weaker anyway. You just need to learn the theory until you can put it properly into practice," he said.

Luke nodded, lowering his sword slightly. Seemed like he had a lot to learn.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I can't figure out how long this story will be and I don't want it to be too short and disappoint you guys. We're already almost halfway through plot-wise.**

**Also, the whole 'change the answer' thing was kind of what Asch was thinking, but why Luke actually did it was because he felt Asch still hated him and was jealous that he got to be at the manor, when Asch himself couldn't be. So, because he didn't want to make him angry, he changed his answer (to what one might expect of long-haired Luke)**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just checked my chapter lengths and realised that Chapter 2 was over 2500 words! No wonder we're so far through it already!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, still.**

* * *

A couple of weeks later, the two of them entered the next town. They had been taking it easy on the way, camping out and resting enough that Luke didn't get too tired. There had also been plenty of monsters for Luke to practice against, and Asch grudgingly admitted he had improved quite a bit over the short time.

"Ah, it'll be nice to sleep on a proper bed," Luke yawned, stretching before putting his hands behind his head.

Asch opened his mouth to snap at him when someone suddenly pushed past him. He gave an irritated grunt, turning to them, then paused.

The woman wandered on, gaze bank. She constantly mumbled to herself, head turning from side to side.

Asch frowned, then stepped towards her, gently touching her shoulder. She turned suddenly, gazing at him.

"Are you alright?" Asch asked after a moment.

The woman blinked then suddenly tears welled in her eyes. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

"M-My baby...oh, my poor child...where is he?!" she cried.

Asch hesitated, not sure what to do. Luke padded forward so that he was next to Asch, looking at her uncertainly.

"Um...miss? Why don't you go home, maybe he'll be back already?"

The woman began to cry harder. "No...He's been gone for so long..."

Luke bit his lip, looking up at Asch, who gave a small shrug. Neither of them had much experience dealing with 'normal' people, so they were slightly out of their depth.

"Cassandra? Cass, where are you?" someone called, and they glanced back as a man walked towards them. He noticed the woman and relief glowed in his eyes, quickly hurrying over to her and kneeling beside her.

He looked up at the two boys. "I'm sorry. Cass is my wife, and she's really nice, but since our son went missing a couple of weeks ago..."

"What happened?" asked Asch.

"You don't have to tell us though," Luke added, shooting him a look.

The man shook his head. "No, it's alright. Actually, we don't know. One day, all the kids in town vanished, all under eighteen. No one here can remember the day before, either. We've tried to find them, but...well, it hasn't been successful." He glanced at Luke. "You should be careful. A lot of them were around your age."

He gave them a quick nod, then stood, carrying the woman with him. The two boys watched him go, then Luke frowned.

"This sounds really odd," he said, looking up at Asch.

"Mmm...Well, it isn't our problem. Now hurry up, we should book a room already."

* * *

Luke slowly opened his eyes, blinking and glancing up. It was stil night, and as he'd expected, Asch was packing his things.

"You can't go alone," he said. Asch gave a slight jump, then glanced over at him.

"Why are you asleep, dreck," he muttered.

Luke sighed, sitting up. "Because I figured you'd probably try and leave during the night. You're not heartless - I've learned that if nothing else."

Asch hesitated, then grunted. "It doesn't matter. You're not coming with me."

Luke immediately leapt out of bed. "What? Why?"

"You heard that man. Most of those kids taken were your age!" Asch snapped.

The two of them were quiet, gazing at each other a moment, then slowly Luke relaxed.

"...Are you worried I'll get taken?"

"Of course not! Natalia would kill me, is all."

Luke paused, then smirked. "What would you do if I just vanished while I was here though?"

Asch blinked, then scowled. He had a point, annoyingly. After a moment he sighed. "Fine. But promise me you'll stay near me at all times."

Luke nodded, smiling. Maybe Asch was getting more agreeable.

* * *

A week later, the two of them entered the next town. Though they'd increased the pace a little, Asch had still been able to teach Luke plenty, and was feeling in a good mood - or, for him at least.

As they walked in, Luke suddenly spotted a stage. On it, several performing people stood, doing various tricks to the large crowd of kids around them.

"Wow! What's that?" asked Luke, looked at Asch.

He glanced up. "Looks like a circus or something," he said.

"Cool...Can we go watch? I don't think I've seen anything like it before."

Asch considered. "Not today. But maybe tomorrow."

Luke sighed but nodded, following Asch towards the nearest inn.

* * *

The next morning, as they stepped out of the inn, several brightly dressed people walked past.

"Last day! Come see our magnificent show for free!" one of them called. Another glanced at Luke and winked, and he grinned.

He turned to Asch. "Please Asch? Pleeease?" he begged, eyes wide.

Asch hesitated then sighed. "Alright, fine. But only today; we still need to find those kids."

Luke nodded happily, heading to the area where the stage was. Asch trailed after him, slightly interested despite himself. The two of them stood towards the back, watching the other kids pushing to get to the front. There were a few older kids at the sides as well, but no adults.

"They seem pretty popular," Asch noted.

"They must be good then," Luke grinned.

"It's a bit strange to just leave your kids though."

"Maybe they think nothing will happen? It's obviously not happened here after all."

"Let's hope nothing does, either," Asch grunted.

* * *

**A/N: Mwa ha ha ha...We're getting to the real part now! And as soon as you say something like that, something ****_always _****happens :3**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ahh! Sorry last chapter was so short! I forgot to mention this bit needed to start it's own chapter, but still...It wasn't even 1000 words...**

**I'll make it up to you, I promise!**

* * *

Asch opened his eyes, blinking for a moment before suddenly sitting up. What happened? How did he get to bed? He quickly glanced around the room, only slightly comforted by the fact it was the room he had booked. Something seemed to be missing, though...

"Luke!"

Leaping out of his bed, he quickly checked the rooms. He wasn't in any of them, however, and Asch paused a moment to think.

...He hadn't run off again. Of that he was certain. Asch tried to think, but he could only remember stepping out of the inn, then...nothing.

He quickly changed - he had only taken his shoes and gloves off for some reason - then hurried out, stepping onto the street.

Parents were already coming out, calling their children's names. Several people were crying, and it was general panic. Asch attempted to avoid it, focusing on keeping calm as he looked around for Luke.

_'Asch!'_

_'Luke?'_

_'What happened? Where are you?'_

_'I should say the same,' _Asch growled.

Luke hesitated. _'I-I'm not sure. I was watching that circus group, and then I woke up here.'_

_'Circus group? What are you talking about?'_

_'Don't you remember? You walked off in the middle.'_

Asch paused, frowning. That certainly sounded familiar, but why couldn't he remember? _'Are you hurt at all?' _he asked finally.

_'No. I'm kind of stuck, though. I _think _I'm in a tent, but I'm not sure.'_

Asch frowned. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered, glancing at the adults hurrying around.

_'Asch, we're being led out,' _Luke said suddenly.

_'Go with it. Tell me what happens,' _Asch replied.

* * *

Luke stood, hearing a slight jangling as the chain around his throat tightened then slackened with the movements of the others. They slowly walked outside, the kids who had been taken with him looking scared while the others looked resigned or were openly crying. Luke felt the kid behind him stumble and automatically reached back, steadying him. He shot Luke a grateful smile, shaking.

Luke grinned at him. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine," he reassured him.

"Y-Yeah..." the boy mumbled.

They stepped out of the tent, into the cool night air. Luke shivered, using his fonons to heat himself up before sending a bit of warmth through the chains and into everyone else. Those wearing thinner clothing stopped shivering, looking relieved.

As they came to a halt, Luke glanced around, quickly sending mental images to Asch. There was the sound of movement and Luke looked forward, watching as one the circus people stepped forward.

_'The circus guys took us,' _Luke quickly sent, then went silent as the man grinned.

"Hello little lovelies! Sorry for the harsh treatment. But hey, how about this; I'll let two of you go, alright? It's something we like to do every time as a gesture of goodwill."

The kids were silent, though the ones who had been there longer looked upset but slight relieved.

"So, who wants to go?" the man asked, grinning.

The kids quickly put their hands up, but Luke frowned. None of the kids had gone back to that last village though...

He blinked before grabbing the hand of the kids beside him and thrusting them down. They looked at him angrily, but Luke quickly hushed them.

"They won't let you go. Trust me," he muttered. They hesitated, glancing at each other, then lowered their hands, swallowing.

"Alright then! I think...mmm...you and you!" the man said, pointing at a couple of them. He stepped forward with a key, undoing the collars. The two kids stepped forward, looking happy. They glanced back at the man and he shooed them.

Shooting one last grin at each other, they stepped forward.

Suddenly blood spurted from their chests. The two swords stuck through them, before they were pulled back and they fell to the ground, eyes blank and a vague smile fixed on their faces.

A few of the kids cried out in shock, while the boy beside Luke clutched his hand. Luke let out a slow breath, forcing himself to remain calm.

"Aw, poor kiddies. It's always amusing to see hope light their little eyes before they die," the man giggled, then gave a flourish. "Alright you lot, back to your tent. Just be glad it wasn't any of you," he smirked, motioning for them to leave.

As they headed back in and sat down, Luke vaguely heard the man calling for someone to 'put them in the pot'. Swallowing thickly, he leant against the canvas of the tent, focusing on Asch's presence.

_'Luke? What happened?' _asked Asch, sensing his unease.

_'Um, well, apparently those circus guys took up to eat us.'_

_'What?!'_

_'I think, anyway. They just killed a couple of kids, and now they're taking them to a pot, so...'_

_'This just gets better and better...I'm heading out now, alright? Try not to draw attention to yourself,' _Asch ordered.

Luke gave a small nod automatically. _'Okay,' _he said. Asch dimmed the connection, but left it strong enough that Luke knew he was there. Luke gave a small smile before settled back, closing his eyes to sleep as tiredness swept through him.

* * *

Asch was soon heading out of the town after managing to procure a horse. He paused at the road, looking for any tracks which may help, but every track had been swept clean. That in itself was an oddity, as usually the roads would be filled with tracks. Still, it meant Asch had no idea where they had gone.

He frowned, considering the images Luke had sent him. Maybe he could figure out where they were from that...They couldn't have gotten too far, at least. Checking the sky, he lined up where the moon would be then started off, urging his horse on.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* Cannibals. It's always cannibals.**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *checks notes* Lessee here...mmm...Okay, looking like we have three more chapters (including this) and then we're done? Though 8 might be a little short, so don't kill me!**

**Sidenote: I apologise for this being out a day late, but my little sister was taken to hospital yesterday so I couldn't access the Internet.**

* * *

Luke held back a snort, trying to keep his face straight. _'You went the wrong way?'_

_'Shut up! Your images were confusing,' _Asch snapped.

Luke shook his head slightly. _'You're an idiot.'_

Their relationship had improved a lot, Luke mused. Asch rarely called him dreck anymore, and was overall a nicer person. Luke in return was quiet without complaint, though Asch had commented once that it was odd to see him so quiet.

Luke felt movement and stood up, helping his new friend up too. The two had talked a little in the night, and Luke learned he was called Ben. His parents had never been very reliant on the Score, so he'd never had his read. They'd also taken in a few replicas during the last few years, helping them sort their lives and get back on their feet.

The group stepped outside, and Luke wondered what was going on, when a tune began to play. Immediately he felt drowsy, and after a moment he sunk into the darkness.

* * *

Asch blinked as Luke was abruptly cut off._ 'Luke? Luke, are you okay?' _he asked, worry growing. Had he been killed by those bastards?!

He continued to prod, urging his horse faster. Half an hour later, Luke's mind responded.

_'Ugh...Asch?'_

_'Luke! Thank Yulia you're okay. What happened?'_

_'I-I dunno...Some song started playing and I just blacked out.'_

_'Are you alright?'_

_'Yeah, we're all fine. We're walking somewhere. I don't think anyone else is awake yet though.'_

_'Can you show me?'_

A few images came through of a long row of children walking blankly forward, the circus group around them.

_'It's like that Pied Piper legend,' _Asch mused, remembering the storybook from when he was younger.

_'Pied Piper? What's that?' _Luke asked.

_'Didn't Mother ever read you that book?' _Asch asked, surprised.

_'No. Father got rid of those books so I could focus on learning, though I think Mother stored them somewhere,' _Luke replied.

_'Hmph. Sounds like Father...The Pied Piper was about a man who used a magical pipe to control the fonons in mice and lead them away from a village. When the villagers kicked him out without rewarding him, he used the pipe to control their children and take them away instead.'_

_'Well, it's certainly a lot like it. But then why don't any adults get drawn in?'_

_'I don't know, actually. I never read anything explaining it.'_

_'Do you think they're using this pipe then?' _asked Luke.

_'Maybe. I don't know though. Just stay quiet,' _Asch ordered.

* * *

After Luke managed to give Asch a vague area - though not the direction they were travelling - Asch started visiting the towns around that area. It was haphzardous, but until they properly set up camp again, Asch couldn't find them.

Every evening, the kids were led out of the tent. Two or three would be selected, killed, then dragged off as the others were led back in. Luke hated how the chain seemed to be growing so empty.

As they set up camp, then led the kids out, Luke grasped Ben's hand. He was shaking but slowly acceptance was taking him over and he lost hope. Luke tried to reassure him, but Ben seemed to realise what he said was false.

"Alright little piggies, who should we eat tonight?" one of the other circus members purred, strutting along behind them. She suddenly lashed out, killing a child further down the line. The others drew back, clutching each other and crying a little.

"Heh, nice one," another guy said, undoing the chain.

"I think we'll just have one more..." the woman said, walking along. Luke heard her growing close and stiffened slightly, trying to keep calm.

He heard the sword whistle forward and braced himself for the blade. A choked cry came from beside him and he turned, watching numbly as Ben fell.

For a brief second their eyes met, then his limp body hit the ground.

Time sped up again. The kids either side of him flinched, giving quiet cries. Luke remained frozen, gazing at his body.

...He'd promised they'd escape. That he'd protect him. He had a family hoping he came home.

And now he was dead.

The chain tugged around his neck as Ben was undone and the kids started back in. He stumbled after them, gaze blank.

...Again. Once again, he was unable to save someone right in front of him.

As he took his place, he curled up, knees clutched to his chest. Some of the older kids looked at him pityingly; they had all known how close they had grown. Still, no one offered him comfort, afraid of what would happen if someone found out.

After a moment, he felt Asch in his mind. _'Luke? What happened?' _he asked.

_'I-I...I let him die, Asch...I should have helped, done something...'_

_'That Ben kid got selected?' _Asch guessed.

_'Yeah...' _Luke mumbled, curling up tighter.

_'...I'm sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I'd found you sooner.'_

_'It's not your fault.'_

_'And it's not yours, either. I think I'm on the trail, so just hang on a little longer, okay?'_

_'Right...'_

* * *

**A/N: I understand no one really got attached to Ben in this (which makes me sad) but I just couldn't drag this out and all of my friends decided he should be killed before they were rescued *shrug*. And at this point, it's looking like Luke's more emo than Asch :/**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: GaH! ANOTHER short chapter last chappy! Well, when you have a really short story, this kind of thing happens...though it probably means 8 won't be too short.**

* * *

Asch gave an irritated sigh as he entered yet another town. This whole thing was taking too long, and it was only from the nightly updates that Asch knew Luke was alright.

It had been three weeks, though; any longer and Asch would have to call for help.

Several kids pushed past him and he turned after them to shout, when he paused. His eyes slipped over the large stage, and he frowned. It certainly seemed familiar.

_'Luke, is this it?' _he asked, sending an image.

_'Yes, that's it!' _Luke replied excitedly.

_'Right. I'll follow them back to camp, so just wait until then, alright?'_

_'Okay.'_

Asch dimmed the link, tying his horse to a nearby tree before walking forward to the edge of the crowd of children. He stood there, watching the show.

Irritation rose in him that he was doing something as childish as watching a _circus, _but he suddenly remembered feeling like this before. He shoved the feeling down, forcing himself to continue to watch. He had to help Luke before he got selected.

* * *

At some point during the performance, the group suddenly stopped. Looking at the blank gazes of the children in front of them, they smirked at each other.

"Come on, let's leave already," the one at the front said, the group quickly packing up and clearing any mess they may have made before walking off, the kids in tow.

As they walked out of the town, standing around the children and completely ignored by the adults around them, they didn't notice a single red-haired boy following them further back, the same blank look on his face.

* * *

Greetings were called as the group returned.

"You got a nice haul this time, I see!" one of them called, grinning.

"Oh, hey, is he a new recruit?" asked someone else, motioning to the red-haired male behind them.

The group quickly turned back, gazing at the man in shock. For a moment they watched him warily, but when he didn't move, they looked confused. One of them stepped forward, slowly waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't react, his eyes blank.

"It's okay, I think...But I don't get how an adult got caught in it too," he called, stepping back.

"Let's just get these kids chained up and get rid of him. Adult meat ain't early as tasty, after all," another sighed.

* * *

Luke winced at the sunlight as he stepped out, wondering why they were being led out when it wasn't night yet. He glanced around then blinked. "Asch!" he cried.

Asch didn't respond, his eyes remaining blank. Luke hesitated, nudging his mind.

_'Asch? What's the matter?'_

"So, he came for this kid, huh? Gotta admire his spunk," one of the members realised.

"Get that kid and kill this guy. We don't need him."

Luke took a step back as a couple of the men walked towards him, roughly grabbing him so that he couldn't run before undoing the chain around his neck. Another wandered over, drawing their sword and pointing it at him. Luke automatically stiffened, unable to draw his gaze away as the sword rushed at him.

"Luke!"

Another sword suddenly crashed against it, sending the man stumbling back. There was a couple of dull thumps as the men holding Luke fell, and he hurried over to Asch.

"Are you okay?" he asked, quickly taking his sword that Asch offered him.

"Of course. I'm not sure what happened, but you, of all people, don't need to worry about me," Asch grunted.

Luke drew his sword, glancing around at the men slowly surrounding them. "Can you get these guys if I help the kids?" he asked.

"Giving _me _orders?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Please?"

"Hmph, fine. You'd be pretty much useless in a fight anyway."

Luke ignored his jab and ran over to the kids as the men attacked, dodging a couple of attacks. Asch easily batted the men back, his skills with the sword quickly becoming obvious.

Luke stopped beside the kids, tugging at the chain around their necks. Giving an annoyed grunt, he looked around for someone who might have a key. He spotted the two men who grabbed him earlier and ran over to them, kneeling next to one to look for the key. He turned to the other when he didn't find one, fumbling through their pockets.

He suddenly found the key and grabbed it, grinning, before one of the kids cried out and he turned. The other man grabbed him, pinning his arms to his side and lifting him. He kicked, trying to hit him, but the man didn't even flinch.

"Asch!" he shouted, fear growing as the man grabbed a knife and lifted it.

Asch glanced up at the cry, turning and spotting Luke. The men around him quickly took advantage of his distraction, lunging at him. Asch looked back at them, lifting his sword. There was no way he could help Luke and save himself at the same time.

One of them would die.

There was a sudden spark, before power flooded through him. A gold aura appeared around both of them, and they glanced at each other before focusing. There was a brief hum in the air before gold surrounded them all and they vanished.

* * *

"Have you still not found them!?" demanded Ingobert.

"No. I'm sorry, Your Majesty. We thought we had a lead, but it ended at the town..." Guy said.

"Well, this certainly _is _a predicament, hmm? It's a pity those two decided to disappear," Jade mused.

"I don't understand why Asch didn't leave a note," Natalia muttered angrily.

"Maybe he didn't think they'd be gone too long?" Tear suggested, trying to soothe her.

"Well, he better turn up soon," Natalia sighed, folding her arms.

There was a sudden flash and the group covered their eyes, the knights rushing forward to protect Ingobert. The glow quickly faded, showing the two boys, the missing kids, and the circus group.

Luke quickly scrambled away from the man, backing up. The other men glanced around, realising they were surrounded. Looking at each other briefly, one of them nodded and they lifted their hands in surrender.

Asch lowered his sword, silently sighing. As he started putting it back in its sheath, he heard someone shout his name and turned, starting to draw his blade again as several of the men ran towards him.

"Asch!" screamed Natalia, eyes widening.

There was a brief flash of gold, then energy slammed into the group. They went flying, crashing into the wall and each other. The knights quickly surrounded them, taking their weapons.

Asch turned, watching as Luke fell to his knees, panting. As he fell to the floor, Asch quickly grabbed him, steadying him.

"You stupid idiot," he muttered, transferring a few fonons over to him.

"You can't talk," Luke replied, giving a grin then pushing himself up. Asch made sure he was okay before standing up, helping Luke up then turning to face the others.

"Woah, Asch is being nice to someone? Who died?" cried Anise.

Asch gave her a glare but didn't move from Luke, surprising the group.

Jade stepped forward, smiling. "My my, trouble does seem to follow you around. By the way, what have you been doing this last month?"

The two of them glanced at each other, then Asch stepped forward to explain.

* * *

A while later, Asch finally finished. The circus group had long since been led away, and the kids freed from their chains and led off for food, baths and bed.

Guy gave a sigh. "How you manage to get into such a mess so fast is beyond me. Though I guess we should just be glad you're both okay."

"I'll say. Oh, and Luke? We have a way to turn you back."

Luke blinked, then a grin broke over his face. He glanced up at Asch, who gave a small nod, before turning back to Jade and hurrying over to him. Jade gave his smile and went off to a different room, Guy following after with some clothes.

"You've grown rather close to him," Tear noted to Asch, surprised.

Asch shrugged. "He just got under my skin," he muttered.

"It certainly didn't look like that," Tear said. Asch looked away, and she sighed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's actually nice seeing you two getting alone rather than fighting. I think Luke's happy too; he never really liked fighting you."

Guy came back out. "Hey Tear, Luke asked if you could do his hair again. It grew pretty long."

Tear nodded, heading past him into the room that Luke was at. Guy glanced at Asch, who looked away, and he shrugged.

"I admit, I had my doubt about you looking after Luke, but it seems it was pretty good for him actually," he said. He glanced at Asch. "And for you too, it seems."

Asch looked at him, about to ask what he meant, when the door opened. "It's not completely done yet, Luke, I'll need to do a few touch ups later..." Tear was saying.

"That's fine, it's just okay as is for the moment," Luke replied, grinning at her.

"And there's the Luke we all know and love," Guy smirked.

"Yes, it's certainly a relief to have you back to normal," Jade agreed, smiling.

"Luke~" Anise sang, happily hugging him.

Luke patted her head a moment, then walked over to Asch.

"Thanks for looking after me. I know I must have been a nuisance."

"Hmph. You certainly got in more trouble than I expected."

Luke gave an awkward laugh. "Right...Sorry. I...guess we won't be seeing each other much?"

Asch glanced at Luke briefly before looking away. "..I might be able to make time to visit."

Luke blinked before grinning. "Really?"

Asch gave him a small smile "Well, I need to take these kids home first, but yes. I'll make time."

Luke's grin widened, and Asch watched as he turned to happily announce Asch would start visiting. Luke may look older, but he didn't really act like it. Maybe it was just because he'd been allowed to act his age for once.

Asch's gaze softened slightly. Well, no matter how old he seemed, Luke was his little brother. Nothing would ever change that.

Asch decided he quite like that.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I gave up. I couldn't stand having three short chapters in a row, so I just put chapter 8 and 9 together. That marks the end of the story, folks!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it! The Lorelei-Prequel will be released later on today (called Life of the Legend) so please check it out! Even if you haven't read the two stories which accompany it, it can be read as a stand-alone, and hopefully it's interesting enough to catch your eye!**

**Review? And thanks for readong!**


End file.
